


Day 20 -- Spring

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a reconciliation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 -- Spring

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/100230.html

"It'll be spring, soon, I think," Remus said, kicking his foot through a puddle of slush. The road to Hogsmeade was pocked with such puddles, some of which were deep enough to still hold ice at the very bottom.

"Can't wait," Sirius replied, watching his feet as they walked, his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his cloak. "Quidditch in the spring, now that the pitch isn't covered in snow."

Remus couldn't believe how awkward it was between them. He still hadn't forgiven Sirius for The Prank, and Lily didn't think he should ever do so. Remus had somehow been willing to forgive him from the beginning, but he just couldn't figure out how to do so without sounding pathetic.

"Don't forget, Prongs wants us to pick up some fudge for Evans, and Peter wanted sugar quills," Sirius said, the sounds filling the silence oddly.

"He'd be better off getting her Chocoballs – they're her favorite – but he didn't believe me when I told him," Remus said, and Sirius smiled slightly.

"We should pick some up anyway, then, maybe he'll stop mooning for a bit if she actually likes what he gets her," Sirius said.

"His taste has gotten better since fourth year and the Cockroach Clusters, though," Remus said, and they both laughed. "Padfoot," he began, but Sirius said "Moony" at the same time. Remus stopped, watching Sirius warily; he hadn't used Remus' nickname since that fateful night in December.

"Moony," Sirius began again, not looking up from his shoes. "I'm so sorry. About, well, everything. I don't know what I was thinking…" he trailed off.

"S'ok, Pads, I forgive you," Remus said, and Sirius looked up from his shoes in surprise. The other boy smiled, and Remus felt his heart flutter. Yes, spring was finally on its way.


End file.
